


My Dearest Lilli Flower

by Jazzymitch108



Category: mine - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Simp, lowkey sad, pretty gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzymitch108/pseuds/Jazzymitch108
Summary: A short poem I wrote to my very first love.
Kudos: 2





	My Dearest Lilli Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Lilli if you are seeing this...  
> No you are not

My dearest Lilli flower

Your smile blooms as though a flower in the day of spring

Your deep dark eyes shined as though the sun

Your hair flows as though the leaves of the tree

Could we pretend

Even just for night

That you never stop loving me

That you’re not in someone else’s arms holding you

The way I once did

Do you remember the night we shared

That wonderful night filled with our kisses

Our promise of something we could not keep

And yet you still held me in your arms till we drifted off to sleep

But the truth is that you are not mine anymore

I have no right to feel this way

I know I shouldn’t but how could I not

To be in your arms as I once did

How dearly missed but we once had

That wonderful night

Could you pretend you still loved me

Pretend that you still cared

Pretend that I still mattered

Do you remember how you taught me to ride a bike

And to do a cart wheel and to roller-skate

Or when you taught me how to do make up

How I miss the days playing as the children we were

We were just kids

What would a 12-year-old know about love

We were still in school

But I always knew I loved you

I know how I felt

How I feel

You have taught me so much

You’ve taught me to love others and myself

You were like no other so unique and so special

Your smile blooms as though a flower in the day of spring

Your deep dark eyes shined as though the sun

Your hair flows as though the leaves of a tree

I will always love you

My Dearest Lilli Flower


End file.
